Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of ophthalmic surgery, and more specifically to ophthalmic surgical systems, methods, and devices.
Description
The field of ophthalmology has become increasingly important in today's society as adults are living longer and older generations comprise a growing proportion of the world population. Vision care and the treatment of ocular diseases or conditions have benefited in recent years from advancements in both pharmacology and medical device technologies. Microsurgical instruments and innovative surgical techniques enable surgeons to repair or replace parts of the eye previously considered inaccessible and off-limits. In particular, console systems that provide a variety of functions dedicated to a specific set of procedures (such as vitrectomy or cataract removal procedures) are now available to surgeons, with improvements and updates to the technology occurring on a regular basis. Often times these consoles are very expensive, requiring a large capital expenditure by a surgeon, hospital, or ambulatory surgical center. They also often have high recurring costs for the single-use disposable elements of the system, and may have high maintenance costs as well. The consoles often incorporate a lot of unnecessary or infrequently used functionality in order to differentiate from competing products. Hence, in addition to being costly, the consoles are often large, heavy, bulky, noisy, power-hungry, and bloated machines that contrast sharply with the small, delicate eye they are designed to treat. Furthermore, the drawbacks of these systems often require them to be located some distance from the surgeon, resulting in long tubing sets and/or cables that negatively impact the performance of the system while increasing the cost. Hence, there is a need for smaller, more portable, more self-contained, and more cost-effective systems that incorporate the major functions required to perform certain procedures.